


Love, Your Nijinsky

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerina, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: When he finds out that his former coach has taken on a new protégé, talented danseur Tom becomes very jealous of the newcomer who shares his name.





	Love, Your Nijinsky

He was like a cross between Baryshnikov and Nuryev as his teachers would say. Anyone who has seen his name in tabloids and have hired him would agree that he’s got a bit of Polunin in him with the way he parties and throws his tantrums a day after when the coach doesn’t understand why his 2-hour break is important for the hungover. However, the coach who discovered him compared him to Nijinsky, because he could _fly._

And damned fly, he did. Known as one of the most powerful _danseurs_ in the Royal Ballet, he had risen up from the ranks to be proclaimed as the main principal dancer for the next season. But aside from the talent, there was beauty in him. He was far different from your typical, boyish-looking, clean-cut, blond danseurs, as he would tie his long, silky black hair in a bun on the top of his head, wearing a three o’ clock shadow on his angular face.

And that beauty worked to his advantage, as his attractiveness derives from his playful personality and his expressive body language, which reflects in his art. With seats sold out at every performance done by his Company, his rising star caught not only the hearts of his captive audience, but of his fellow dancers as well.

***

And to think of that, Sonja, their _prima ballerina_ used to scoff at his stubbornness and his insistence at turning up late at every practice after nights and nights of partying. It didn’t help that he’d tease her by approaching her drunk and frisky, “disrespecting her status” as she’d tell her managers in the morning. However, after one night, she just couldn’t hide the truth anymore.

It pleased him to erase that seemingly petulant smirk on her thin lips as he pulled her by her tresses, forcing his bulging cock into her haughty little mouth.

There was something rewarding about seeing the prim and proper, slender and graceful Sonja, who was considered “untouchable” by her peers, sprawled on her knees as she worships his cock. And what really impressed him was how talented she was with her mouth, albeit being so rash and bitter with it whenever she talks to anyone of her co-dancers…

“Good girl,” he cooed in between moans, gripping her honey-blonde hair in his fists, pushing her mouth up and down his shaft. He smiled to himself thinking that maybe the “innocent” princess wasn’t so innocent after all… He felt his cock stir trying to imagine which one of his other fellow danseurs did she pleasure like this. Or maybe –

He suddenly heard something budge in the next hotel room.

Gritting his teeth, he remembered that they were in Paris for a Company tour and getting caught in a provocative tryst with the prima ballerina wasn’t going to be a pretty sight on his recrd. Amidst the dozen gossips going about the members of the company and his tendency to be involved in drugs and sex outside of practice, the Company manager was threatening to pull him out of the list of principal dancers for the next feature if he gets caught in one of his rowdy antics.

Turning the television on as he can feel the walls of Sonja’s mouth closing in around his shaft, he urged her to mover her head up towards the tip with a tug of her locks, as he flipped from channel to channel, before slamming her head down towards the base of his cock.

_Sluuuuuurp._

He felt his thighs quake as the girl made this lewd, delicious noise with her tongue as she choked on his girth. Smiling to himself, he was in the middle of contemplating whether he’d take the ballerina up the ass or pound her on the carpet when the British News Channel zeroed in on a familiar update from back home –

“ _A rising star in the world of ballet has been discovered during the Royal Ballet auditions_ ,” a reporter with a very familiar accent spoke. In the haze of his building orgasm, he barely made out the image forming on the screen – about a young skater turned danseur who was receiving glowing recommendations from his previous teachers, and was preparing to be placed right into principal dancer position once he graduates from his prestigious art school.

“ _He will be trained by a famous coach,_ ” the reporter continued. “ _One of the Royal Company’s most treasured ballerinas from years ago – Mrs. Antoniette Laurent-Grey –_ “

He felt his entire body stiffen.

There was this pained expression that appeared in those aghast blue eyes when he heard the name – that familiar name, as he didn’t notice how he managed to drive the cock deep inside Sonja’s throat, almost choking her.

A soft, bitter chuckle escaped his throat as he continued fucking the girl’s mouth. He was quite sure he suddenly found the motivation to ensure that the prima ballerina will be sore for tomorrow’s practice.

“ _Toni…_ ” He whispered quietly, remembering the name he fondly called his teacher.

***

He smiled to himself, despite being so exhausted once they regrouped to have practice back home in London. Despite Sonja being cranky for the rest of the performances they made in Paris, she managed to unload her frustration and transform into the obedient little brat she is whenever they were alone in his hotel room.

The capability to get the princess to kneel before him managed to boost his ego, but the smile on his face faded away when he managed to pass by one of the private practice rooms and heard this familiar voice he’d recognize anywhere.

“ _Come on Tom,_ ” she spoke, that voice sounding like silk to his ears. “ _You can raise that leg higher…_ ”

He felt a shiver pass through his spine.

It was unfortunate that the new kid shared a name with him, but the fact that the kid was his age when he started training under Toni, didn’t help curb his jealousy. And he just felt the fire of envy burn brighter in his veins when he peeked into the room and saw them practicing.

He was lithe and lean like the kid was years ago, though he managed to make his muscles firmer through years and years of training, and then found himself growing into his broad shoulders, making him look thicker and meatier, though not undermining his originally lithe dancer’s physique.

And there she was, the beautiful Antoinette…

“ _Let me help you with that,_ ” he saw her whisper in the kid’s ear, her red lips brushing against his earlobes as she watched him in the mirror, with her chest pressed against his back as she helped the younger Tom lift his leg higher, balancing his weight against the two wooden beams as he stood on his toe.

“ _Very good,_ ” she mused as she squeezed the inside of his thigh, with a hand pressed against the kid’s muscled abdomen.

The older danseur who was unnoticed, watching through the door, felt something stirring in his tights.

“Thank you Mrs. Grey,” the kid gasped quietly, a satisfied smirk forming on his face, as he watched his coach’s hand stray lower from his abdomen, settling on his stomach.

His teacher smiled, those folds forming on the side of her eyes making her even more beautiful to the unseen former student watching through the door. “ _Please just call me Toni._ ”

The older Tom gritted his teeth and moved away from the door, remembering how that was said to him years ago, in a bathtub, hours after practice… in the silence of her flat.

***

He felt the cold water rush over his tired body as he took a shower in the hall’s shared bathroom for performers. His body felt sore after the strict regimen their director had all of them go through, although it felt good and it made him feel more alive. His smile only got wider when he felt small spikes of pain when the water flowed down his neck and chest, as he realized that Mariette’s bites from the other night’s little romp still stings. Sonja wasn’t his only conquest, you know. Sometimes, he’d like to taste something more mature… like the artistic director.

In fact, he actually preferred older women. Women who knew what they are doing, women with experience, and women whose hearts are hardened, making it difficult to him to penetrate their defenses…

He always did love a challenge.

And to be honest, it all started with Toni. Just saying her name in his head made him wince.

The moment he entered the list of the principal dancers and he became the director’s favorite, was when Toni started moving away. She said it was his time to shine, and she told him that he was a soloist now and he no longer needed direction or coaching. She was kind enough to tell him to move on. But what he knew is that Toni caught the director trying to seduce him during practice one night, and that’s what sent her calling the shots on his future, and making the decisions to move on, without him. What she didn’t know was that he rejected the director’s advances, because he was never wanted to give himself to someone else…

It was after that when the partying, the alcohol, and the drugs started. Sure, the adrenaline made him one of the “it boys” in the ballet world, and he could admit all the anger motivated his passion in his dancing. But that’s when the passionate, naughty trysts with various girls started…

He just couldn’t stop, knowing that Toni’s out there probably taking on another student.

And yet he could not forget the first time she took him… It was in her flat, years before she was married. She was only ten years older than he was, and she was glowingly beautiful with her long brown hair and silver highlights, with those modest breasts that fit perfectly in his big hands.

He was so innocent back then, a young dancer new to the cutthroat world of ballet. She took him under his wing and taught him everything that she knew, even the pleasures of the flesh.

He shook his head in the stream of water, remembering when they were short and curly, not the dyed black he would often wear nowadays. He was wide-eyed and curious, especially when she invited him to take a hot bath in her tub after a long day of rehearsals, trying to ensure that he’d catch the eye of the directors.

He felt shy back then, watching her strip down before slipping in the tub with him, wearing this devilish smile on her face. To his surprise back then, she had him sit with his back to her, before pulling his head and settling him against her breasts, allowing her hand to roam his chest, his stomach, and lower. He remembered how good it was to have her hands close upon his shaft, having not been touched by a woman before.

He soaped him and kissed him, kissed every bruise and aching joint that his regimen brought him. And when she felt that he was seemingly satisfied, he took his virginity as he sat on his gifted girth, kissing his lips as he moaned in her mouth, tangling her fingers in his curly blond hair, and riding him till he climaxed.

Remembering how she told him that she loved him after holding him so long in the bath brought tears to his eyes. He tried to ignore his emotions as he stood underneath that shower, letting his hand stray lower, grabbing ahold of that same girth that she said was amazing from years before.

 _But she moved on_ , Tom told himself.

Two blue eyes looked up from underneath that sliver of black hair covering his face. _And so shall I._

***

“ _Hello Tom._ ”

He never thought he’d hear that voice again.

There she was wearing a beautiful off-shoulder red dress, her long brown hair now cut to a medium bob length with the silver highlights still bringing out the color of her eyes. They were standing in a privately-occupied practice room in the Opera House minutes before his debut as the Prince Albrecht in _Giselle_. As the other dancers were currently on-stage preparing for the next act, only Tom was left practicing in the room as he is not needed until a few scenes later.

Of course, Toni knew the repertoire very well, having danced as Giselle many years ago. And considering that her husband, whom she recently reconciled with after dealing with misunderstandings that lead to a divorce a few years ago, was sitting in the audience during the intermission – Toni knew this was the best time to visit her former student who was now one of the stars of the show.

“Toni,” he replied, in full black costume, accentuating his charm as the nobleman in the tragic tale. “I didn’t realize you would be here.”

She walked towards him, her red high heels clacking on the floor. She missed that floor to be honest, the shiny wooden floors where she used to dance. After a horrible accident three years before she met her husband, she decided to give up on dancing and teach instead. And she gave all of her knowledge to her first student – the beautiful man who was standing in front of her, seemingly glaring at her with those cold blue eyes.

“I just –” she leaned behind one of the wooden beams attached to the wide mirrors, facing Tom. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance.” She smiled, trying to hide the sadness in her face.

“And thanking you for taking young Tom under your wing as one of his on-stage mentors,” she spoke, referring to the fact that his younger namesake was her last student – as it was one of her promises to her husband that she’d leave the glamorous world of dance to help mend their broken marriage.

The older Tom had to hide a smile when he found out the news, but he was originally less enthusiastic to train and be a mentor to his eager younger namesake. But remembering Toni’s devotion to him years before and the devotion she showed to the younger man before she stepped out of the role – he knew it was what she wanted.

“You know that he’s like a son to me,” she whispered, those eyes clearly admiring how her first student grew into this handsome specimen that delighted audiences around the world with his expressive dancing.

A smirk twitched from the side of Tom’s lip. “ _A son?_ ” he mused.

He turned away, seemingly hurt by the thought. He yearned to see her again, touch her again, after she moved away from him and left him to his devices. _Fame comes with a price,_ she told him years ago when he was still but a learner. He didn’t know that _she_ was the price he had to pay.

“And was I a son to you too?”

Toni felt her eyes widen. She never thought he’d take it against her. He was so young and she was so bold, trying to find a way not to give up her craft as she had to stop being the prima ballerina after that accident. She would say that she did love him, and it was true. She just didn’t realize that he’d never end up outgrowing her like most of the danseurs who got involved with her did.

“In a way, yes…” she answered, causing him to frown.

To her surprise, she found him suddenly moving towards her, almost pressing her against the glass. She found herself staring at him face to face, with his long black hair gelled back, giving her a clear view of those fiery blue eyes. But what made her body weak was the fact that she can feel his thickness through the fabric he was wearing, nudging against the thigh underneath her dress.

Toni never realized how her body yearned for him after all these years.

“Does a son of yours treat you like this?” The fierce danseur whispered in her ear, with his breath touching her neck, as she felt his gloved hands slowly making its way underneath her skirt, brushing against her thigh.

“No, Tom –“

She tried to push him away, when he suddenly raised his leg against the bar – a move that they both perfected in his youth, as he pressed his body harder against hers, trapping her against the wooden beams.

“What am I to you then?”

There were tears forming in his eyes when she dared to look, and her own gaze fell upon those thin yet luscious lips that were starting to quiver. Toni knew the answer, but she didn’t need to speak.

She felt his tension melt away as she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, staining his mouth with her red lipstick. Her body bent with the movement of his hand, as it slid upwards on her back, arching it towards his.

However, she lost track of his other hand that was within her skirts, when she suddenly felt her black underwear being snapped into two.

“T-Tom –“

Leaning away from his kiss, she frantically looked around the room, wondering if they were truly alone, when she suddenly felt her hair being pulled from the back as she was faced to look into his blue eyes once more – now ravenous with need.

“For one last time,” he gasped, putting his leg down now, giving her space to move. “Let me be more than your protégé –“

Just when she thought she could coerce him into letting her go, considering their change of position, she realized that he has used his weight to prop her upwards, seating her on the wooden beams. Forced to look as his other hand frantically unzipped his tights to pull out his engorged, purpling cock, Toni found herself being lifted again – only for her folds to be positioned just against the tip of his girth.

“Let me be the man who loved his _teacher_ –“ The handsome danseur starved with his love whispered in her ear as he slowly seated himself inside of her, causing Toni’s jaw to become slack.

Pushing himself all the way in, till the tip was pressed to the entrance of her womb, the woman had no choice but to wrap her legs around the man’s waist, considering that he took her off the wooden beams and was carrying her with all his might in mid-air.

“ _Let me love you one last time, Toni._ ”

Slamming her against the wall-length mirror behind him, he began to thrust inside her in an erratic rhythm. Toni had to hold back a scream as she was being slid up and down the mirror, feeling a wonderful sensation with the bare inside of her thighs repeatedly brushing against the fabric of his tights.

And that cock repeatedly violating her –

Oh Gods, how she dreamed of having his thickness inside of her again.

The man’s thirst was real as he grunted and gasped against her, with his face buried in her bosom. With one hand supporting her ass as he fucked her against the mirror, his other hand frantically pulled down her v-neck collar, so he can suckle on one of her exposed breasts. A strained cry escaped Toni’s lips, as her ex-student had to clamp a hand on her mouth, to ensure that no one will hear her moans of passion but him.

_Mmmm._

_Mmmm._

_Mmmm!_

She moaned against his hand, following the rhythm of his thrusts.

The man gasped and groaned against her well-dressed body that was slowly being soaked with sweat. With her climax building, Toni found herself trying to find purchase as she gripped his back muscles, with her heels dangling in mid-air. With her hand finding his head, she clutched his black, greased curls, as her other hand gripped his ass with her manicured nails sinking against the fabric, marking his skin as she urged him to go faster.

“ _Toni,_ ” he moaned desperately, his thrusts slowly sped up, losing rhythm. “ _Oh God, Toni…_ ”

He pistoned his hips against her, as gravity did its work, pulling her walls over his cock every time she tried to squirm against him.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his teeth graze her neck.

It felt like fireworks.

And she was sure that he screamed her name once more.

***

She had to watch him awkwardly clean up, considering he would be needed onstage in minutes.

Pulling her dress down and trying to practice a poker face before seating beside her clueless husband, her mind was running out of ways to hide Tom’s musk that was now permeating her body, nor forget the fact that she was still dripping in between her legs.

“You take care of yourself, Tom,” she found herself saying an awkward goodbye, when the danseur suddenly caught her hand and sent her twirling back into his arms as he pressed his open mouth against his.

It was a passionate kiss, as he clearly smeared what was left of her lipstick against his mouth. By the time he disengaged, she felt his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, as he reluctantly let her hand go.

She was sure she saw tears in those blue eyes as she walked away.

But once she saw him up on stage, the tears were gone.

As she resumed her seat beside her husband, having applied lipstick on her mouth and freshened up a bit, she lied to him saying she met an old colleague on the way to the loo. She didn’t tell her husband either how she realized that Tom left her a small folded note in her hand before they parted.

While the lights were all focused on that beautiful danseur making wondrous leaps with his lithe and powerful body on stage, Toni’s focus was on this letter that was safe and snug in the palm of her hand:

_As my body moves_

_And as my soul sings_

_As my feet would dance forever_

_My heart, will always be yours._

_Love, your Nijinsky._


End file.
